Purpose-specific devices such as televisions, video cassette player/recorders and camcorders, as well as more general-purpose devices such as personal computers, can be used to play back video material such as movies. Many of these devices can also be used to record video material, such as home movies.
In general, these devices don't provide access to situated video, e.g. to a video clip associated with a concert poster encountered at a train station, or a demonstration video associated with a page in a workshop manual. Each device must be used to seek out the desired video material through a virtual space accessible through the device, or the video material must be brought to the device in a device-compatible physical format.
The present invention utilizes methods, systems and devices related to a system referred to as “netpage”, described in our co-pending applications listed above, wherein invisible coded data is disposed on various surfaces to render the surfaces interactive in the manner of graphical user interfaces to computer systems.